


winter coats

by survivalinstinctvalkyria



Series: Survivalinstinctvalkyria's Enstars Ficember 2018 [9]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 06:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16969533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/survivalinstinctvalkyria/pseuds/survivalinstinctvalkyria
Summary: Of course, Shu has to make Mika a winter coat for the change of season.//Enstars Ficember Day 9: Valkyrie/Seasons





	winter coats

**Author's Note:**

> Another short not formatted thing because I nearly passed out today

Going to reach for his coat before following Shu to school, Mika realizes that a new coat is sitting in its place.

  


Instead of the old, tattered jacket littered with holes, he instead grabs onto the arm of something silky and soft. The new coat in his old one's place is absolutely beautiful, black and trench-styled, and undeniably warm-looking. Surely, it doesn't match Mika's ragged appearance, all unkempt hair and mismatched eyes.

  


He's never seen anything like it in a store, and that begs a question: did Shu make this?

  


“What are you doing, Kagehira, we need to get on our way!” he hears Shu call from the other room. Speak of the devil; Mika wonders what Shu would say if he were to ask about the coat.

  


“Comin’, comin’!” he calls back, slipping on the coat. It hangs a bit loose off of him, and for a moment, he wonders if Shu got his measurements wrong.

  


That couldn't be, Shu knows his measurements like the back of his hand. If the coat is too big for him that must be hope, Shu's little wish for Mika gain weight.

  


“Goodness gracious, if you're going to be so slow, I'll make you wake up even earlier,” Shu scolds as Mika makes his way up to him and grabs his hand.

  


“Mornin’, Oshi-san,” Mika replies, even though he already said it before.

  


Shu nods, surveying Mika. “You're wearing it, good. How does it feel? A bit loose, I know, but good other than that, right? I tried…” he rambles on, not really talking to Mika as much as himself.

  


“I know, Oshi-san, but we're gonna be late, ya know,” Mika cuts him off.

  


“Right, right, Kagehira. Let's go, then.”

  


Mika nods, following Shu out of the driveway.

  


“Oshi-san,” he starts after a minute, “thank you.”

  


“Don't be ridiculous, Kagehira,” Shu chastises. “You were in need of a new coat with the change of the season.”

  


Mika puffs his cheek out in a pout. “Doesn't mean I can't thank ya.”

  


Shu's face is definitely red. “Then... you're welcome, Mika.”


End file.
